


Eternal Bonds

by KlausIsMyEverything



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, The Originals - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausIsMyEverything/pseuds/KlausIsMyEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place about one year after the vampire diaries. *After Bonnie lifts the veil. Caroline, Katherine, and the Originals travel back to Mystic Falls for Thanksgiving, now they must face the consequences of their actions. The most powerful family on Earth must fight for their lives by protecting each other. Rated M for mature content, sexual content, and suggestive language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the vampire diaries or their characters, only my original characters. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. Please leave a review if you like it! :)

"You're being completely unreasonable!" Caroline screamed. She folded her arms over her chest, irritated.

"On the contrary, love. I believe that I am being quite fair." Klaus said calmly, looking at her innocently.

Rebekah barged into the room suddenly; she looked irritated, just like Caroline. "What in the bloody hell is with all this screaming? You  _do_  remember everyone in this house can hear your conversation - there's no need to yell," Rebekah smugly said to the two other blonde vampires in the room.

"Not now, Bekah." Klaus said, slightly irritated.

"Rebekah, help me out, he's being unreasonable," Caroline pleaded, pointing to Klaus.

"Now you're going to have to remind me what he did this time. I didn't quite catch that since my ears are still bleeding from hearing your voices for half an hour," Rebekah said sarcastically.

Caroline, still pointing at Klaus, pleaded, "It's the holidays! I want to go back to Mystics falls for Thanksgiving, and Klaus said no! The holidays are all about forgiveness."

Klaus looked at Caroline and rolled his eyes. Caroline turned to Rebekah, looking at her pleadingly. Rebekah looked back at Caroline with curiosity.

"You want to go back to Mystic Falls?" Rebekah asked, sounding intruiged.

"Yes! We can all go!" Caroline said with excitement running through her veins. She brought her hands up to her chest enthusiastically and grinned, showing off her flawless smile.

All signs of intrigue on Rebekah's face were erased in a matter of moments. Rebekah turned her back on Caroline and stared at the doorway as she spoke. "Why would I want to go back there? There's nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. This is my life now."

"Stefan will be there." Caroline said with a flicker of hope in her voice.

Rebekah's eyes widened as she stared at the doorway. "Why would I care whether Stefan Salvatore will be there or not?"

"I never said you did. I just wanted to tell you who was gonna be there." Caroline said calmly, thankful that Rebekah couldn't see her smirking.

Rebekah plastered a fake smile on her face and abruptly turned around. "Alright Caroline, if Nik goes, so will I." Rebekah turned to stare at Klaus and so did Caroline.

"See! Now all you have to do is say yes!" Caroline said with anticipation in her eyes as she looked into Klaus'.

"You know I love you, sweetheart. But I refuse to be stuck in a room with the people who have not  _only_  tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but have also stabbed me in the back just as many times. Besides, I might have the urge to reach across the table and rip their hearts out… you know I get moody sometimes." Klaus said calmly, a proud smirk on his handsome face.

Kol walked into the room, and walked around Rebekah to see what was happening. "Pardon me, but why is everyone in here? It's lonely down there, I only have Elijah to talk to, and he's so... mature. It gets annoying after a while, trust me." Kol said, feigning distress.

"You know I can still hear you, right?!" Elijah asked from downstairs, irritation in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it brother, I heard the women like distinguished men!" Kol chuckled. He looked from Rebekah to Caroline to Klaus. "What is going on, and why am I not a part of it?" Kol asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, Kol, perfect! Wouldn't you just _love_  to spend Thanksgiving in Mystic Falls?" Caroline said with hope in her voice.

"Why in the _bloody_  hell would I want to go back there?" Kol asked.

"Thank you, Kol. This is exactly my point, but Caroline won't listen," Klaus said as he looked at Kol with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Klaus!" Caroline said as she pushed him out of the way, and walked up to Kol.

"You grew up there, didn't you? I'm sure there are stories you could tell me!" Caroline said, looking at him pleadingly.

"I could tell them here, too." Kol said bluntly.

"Very true." Klaus said to himself, looking very pleased.

"Well, then go because... because you love me more than Bekah!" Caroline said with desperation. She looked back at Rebekah. Rebekah looked shocked;her mouth was wide open, revealing how offended she was.

"Love you, Bekah." Caroline said shyly.

"That's very true... eh, why not?" Kol said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Kol!" Klaus complained.

"Sorry Nik, you're on your own."

"Just like that and you cave!"

"What can I say? I'm weak."

Klaus growled slightly at his brother's actions. This is why he never relied on Kol for anything – because he usually ended up screwed.

Caroline turned back to look at Klaus. She took one of his strong hands into both of hers and held it to her chest. "Just go because you love me. And you would do anything for me," Caroline said while looking up into Klaus' eyes, her gaze full of love and innocence.

"Oh, all right, fine," Klaus said as he caved to Caroline's demands. He rolled his eyes knowing he would regret this later on.

"Yes! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Caroline said as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around his body. She kissed him soundly on the lips, starting there but then peppering kisses all over his face.

"Ok, should we start packing because I really don't want to stay long enough to see you two make up," Rebekah said sarcastically, starting to look nauseous. She brought her hand over her mouth to drive her point home.

"I second that notion!" Kol said as he raised his right hand in the air.

Caroline jumped off of Klaus. Klaus growled slightly in disapproval. "I'll go order the tickets, and when I'm done I'll help you pack, Bekah!"

Kol, Rebekah and Caroline headed toward the door while Klaus remained sitting on his bed.

Suddenly, Katherine appeared in the doorway, one arm draped over the door frame. "I only fly first class." Katherine said as she smirked at the three vampires blocking her path.

 


	2. Waiting Sucks

Katherine was standing in the door frame with her arm pressed up against the frame in a seductive pose. Her other hand was brought to her lips with the nail of her perfectly manicured hand slightly in her mouth as she gently nibbled on the tip of her nail with a small mischievous smile on her flawless face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Rebekah screamed at the doppelganger as the image of being trapped inside an airplane with that thing was ingrained into her mind.

Elijah appeared behind Katherine as he gently put his arm on her shoulder, suggesting protectiveness towards Rebekah. This sight made Rebekah even more fumed than she already was.

"I thought this was a family trip?" Katherine asked far too innocently. She knew exactly what she was doing to Rebekah, and she was going to push her luck as far as it would go.

"And you are not family." Rebekah said calmly, attempting to hide her frustrations.

"Caroline is going." Katherine pointed to Caroline.

"Well, the answer to that is quite simple. Caroline is family because I said so and second she is not you." Klaus said coldly. He got up from where he was sitting, and walked over to where Caroline was standing, putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I see. So, there's a double standard." Katherine said offended.

"Did you figure all that out by yourself?" Rebekah asked feigning being impressed.

"Enough, wherever I go, Katerina goes, as well. This discussion is over. I will be buying the tickets so you can all shut up and go back to your own rooms." Elijah said in a very irritated voice. He looked at all of them until they all headed towards their own rooms to pack their own things.

"So just for the record we're flying first class no matter what, right?" Kol asked as he and Rebekah made their way to their own rooms.

"Oh, shut up, Kol!" Rebekah yelled, irritated.

"Katerina, we should get you packed." Elijah said as he moved his arm around her waist to lead her to their room.

"We're leaving tonight. So, don't take too long." Caroline stated awkwardly.

Elijah and Katherine both turned around to look at Caroline. Elijah nodded his head and led Katherine to their room.

Klaus closed the door to his and Caroline's bedroom when Elijah and Katherine left.

"Alone at last." Klaus said relieved, smirking at Caroline.

"Oh, no you don't. Don't get any ideas. I have to pack, we both do, what are you bringing?" Caroline asked as she opened her suitcase.

"You have five hours to do that, sweetheart." Klaus said amused.

"Exactly! And I still have no idea what I should bring! This is why I don't travel, I suck at it!" Caroline said feeling anxiety.

"Or you could pack nothing, and I will buy you whatever you need." Klaus said while giving Caroline that irresistible puppy dog look that makes her melt.

"Damn it, Klaus! I know what your doing!" Caroline yelled as she threw the shirt she was folding into her suitcase out of frustration.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Don't you "what's wrong, love" me!" Caroline snapped as she pointed to Klaus.

"You're doing that thing, again!"

"What thing?"

"Oh, you know that thing, when you use your accent to try to get me to do what you want. But I'm not falling for it this time, nope!

"I don't know what you're talking about, love."

"Whatever, the point is, I'm not gonna let you spend a million dollars on me just because you're horny and you can't wait until tomorrow." Caroline said as she began folding her clothes again.

"Can you?" Klaus asked as he got up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Can you stand to sit next to me on an 8 hour flight from London to Mystic Falls. With nothing to do but sit there and listen to the rise and fall of my chest, counting my breaths, listening to the beat of my heart? Because I can't do that knowing you are right next to me.

Caroline doesn't remember when, but somehow her hand ended up pressing lightly against Klaus' heart. She could feel it pounded against her skin, sending electricity throughout her entire body. She was breathing heavier and slower than she had been a few minutes ago. She was pulled in by his hypnotic stare and she couldn't have been pulled out even if the building had caught fire.

Klaus brought his hand up, and placed it directly on top of Caroline's hand that had been lightly pressing against the skin directly above his heart.

"What do you want?" Klaus asked softly.

"This." Caroline said as she dug her nails into Klaus' neck and engulfed him into a passionate kiss. Klaus was surprised by Caroline's spontaneous kiss, but quickly recovered by wrapping his strong arms around her tiny waist. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her back just as passionately. Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso, and went deeper into his mouth. Her tongue was hungry for his taste, his throat, his everything. She strategically used her tongue to search every inch of his mouth, attempting to quell her insatiable thirst for him. Caroline ran her hand up and down his back; starting from his neck all the way down past his ass. Klaus had a really nice ass, which was weird since she's never seen him workout. She has heard that some people are just born with a really nice built, but still with his perfect abs, muscular arms and amazing ass, these features were way too perfect to be all natural, yet they were. What is it with this family and their perfect genes? Caroline's other hand was buried in Klaus' beautiful curly blonde hair massaging his scalp, causing him to let out a moan every few seconds.

Caroline finally broke the kiss, and they were both breathing heavily, almost as if they both just sprinted a mile without stopping to catch their breath. Without warning they abruptly fell into another passionate kiss. Using his vampire speed, Klaus had Caroline pinned to their bed; his mouth never leaving hers. Klaus broke their kiss; immediately attacking Caroline's neck with wet seductive kisses, releasing loud moans coming from Caroline's lips, urging him to continue. Klaus smirked at this as he continued to apply kisses that he knew Caroline lived for, and began tearing her clothes off savagely, his wolf instincts kicking in to high gear. Caroline tore off Klaus' shirt like it was nothing, and didn't even bother undoing the zipper of his jeans before his pants flew across the room with a loud thud.

"Rebekah! Rebekah!" Kol said as he frantically stormed into Rebekah's bedroom.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed reading a book listening to her mp3 player, blocking out the sounds of Kol's voice.

"Rebekah!" Kol screamed as he shook his little sister by the shoulders.

Rebekah removed the earphones from her ears. "What the bloody hell, Kol?!" Rebekah screamed in irritation.

"Do you know what is going on in this house?!"

"I was aware, and as you can see I've come prepared." Rebekah said calmly, gesturing to her mp3 player.

"But." Kol said whimpering.

"Kol, turn around, run back to your room as fast as possible, listen to your mp3 player, turn the stereo on blast, turn the tv all the way up. Do whatever is necessary to block it out!" Rebekah said with a grave face.

Rebekah put her earphones back in. "Now if you will excuse me." Rebekah said calmly and went back to reading her book.

Kol ran out of Rebekah's room using his vampire speed. Once he got to his room he turned the tv and stereo all the way up and listened to his mp3 player.

Klaus and Caroline laid down on their bed side by side trying to catch their breath from the feeling of pleasure they just experienced together. Klaus turned his head to look at Caroline. "I love you." Klaus said with love in his eyes. Caroline turned her head to look at Klaus' beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, too." Caroline said as she genuinely smiled at him. "Ready for round 10?" Klaus growled slightly with the look of thirst in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you think? :)


	3. British Airlines

Caroline and the Originals had just arrived at the local airport. Klaus carried Caroline's bags, Kol carried Rebekah's and Elijah carried Katherine's. Klaus and Elijah didn't mind, but Kol was making it very clear to Rebekah that carrying her luggage was a very irritating burden.

"It's not my fault you don't have a boyfriend to carry your crap, Bekah." Kol said annoyed.

"And it's not my fault that you don't have a girlfriend whose luggage you can carry instead. So, really this is all your fault." Rebekah said with annoyance in her voice.

"Enough! You two are giving me a headache!" Katherine said agitated. She lifted her hand to her head feigning a headache.

"No one asked you to come." Rebekah said in a snarky voice.

"Your brother did." Katherine said with a smirk. She placed one of her perfectly manicured hands on Elijah's shoulder, knowing she would get a reaction out of Rebekah.

"Why do you want to come so badly?" Rebekah questioned.

"I go wherever Elijah goes." Katherine said softly.

"No, that can't be the only reason. If that's true you would have tried to convince him to stay with you in London. What are you up to?" Rebekah asked suspicious.

"Fine, maybe I want to rub it in Elena's face that my love life is so much more put together than hers." Katherine admitted.

"How do you know about what's happening with Elena and Damon?" Caroline asked.

"Other than the fact that I can hear your late night phone calls where Elena breaks down about her failing relationship. I have friends in high places." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Ok, well I'm gonna go get the tickets... try not to kill each other while I'm gone." Caroline said and looked around at all of the vampires' faces.

The other vampires looked at Caroline as if they thought she was joking. Caroline turned to look at Klaus for help.

"Klaus?" Caroline pleaded.

Klaus sighed and turned to face the other vampires. "You, you, you and you behave." Klaus said as he pointed to each vampire individually. Klaus turned to face Caroline, meeting her gaze. She looked at him in approval and made her way to the lady selling tickets.

"Hi, I ordered some tickets to Virgina under the name, Mikaelson." Caroline said speaking sweetly to the middle aged lady selling tickets.

"I will just check the data base, if you just give me one moment, Ms. Mikaelson." The lady said while looking at the computer.

Caroline thought for a moment whether or not she should correct the lady, but decided against it. Caroline felt someone collide into her, knocking her off balance, but caught herself by grabbing hold of the table in front of her.

"I am so, so sorry! Please forgive, me!" said the stranger who had nearly knocked her down. He gently helped her back to her feet.

Caroline straightened and looked into the eyes of the man who had collided into her a second ago. He was tall, not as tall as Klaus though, his skin was dark, a nice built and a nice face. "It's fine, accidents happen." Caroline replied with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I crashed into you pretty hard." the stranger said with a countenance of worry on his face.

"I'm not as fragile as I look." Caroline said in a light tone.

"I wasn't trying to say-"

"I know, I know what you meant." Caroline interrupted.

"I'm Andrew, by the way." Andrew said sweetly while flashing a perfect smile at her and holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Caroline." Caroline said as she shook his hand.

"Caroline, what is a beautiful girl like you doing traveling alone the day before Thanksgiving?" Andrew said using a suggestive tone in his voice.

"Well the thing is, I'm not." Caroline said with nervousness in her voice. Except the thing was she wasn't neverous because of Andrew; she was nervous because she could feel Klaus' stare ever since Andrew knocked into her. She was nervous for him, she wasn't entirely sure this guy would ever get on another plane again. Now the guy was just making it worse for himself by trying to flirt with her.

"Traveling with your parents?" Andrew asked hoping her answer would be yes.

"No, actually I'm visiting my mom tomorrow." Caroline said now facing the ticket lady.

Disappointed in her answer, he asked another. "Traveling with your siblings." Andrew asked praying her answer would be yes.

"I'm actually an only child." Caroline said nonchalantly.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come right out and ask you." Andrew stated boldly.

Caroline turned her head and looked at him surprised, afraid of what he might ask, knowing someone else was listening. "Andrew, listen-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Andrew asked boldly with hope in his eyes.

"Yes." Caroline said with a grave face.

All the confidence that had been inside of Andrew 5 seconds ago had vanished. Andrew had hoped to God she was single. He thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but it made sense that she was already taken. He would have assumed there was something wrong with her if she was still single.

"Oh, wow. Is he here with you?" Andrew asked, his voice sounding uneasy.

"Yes." Caroline said slowly.

"So, where is he?" Andrew asked.

"Well, don't look now, but right behind you a couple yards away there's a guy giving you the evil eye. Yup that's him, my better half." Caroline said sarcastically, knowing Klaus was listening. She was hoping that remark would lighten up his mood, so this Andrew guy has a better chance of making it out of this airport, alive.

"Well, I hope this guy knows just how lucky he is to have you. You're something special, Caroline." Andrew said with a longing look in his eyes.

"Oh trust me, he knows it, and if he ever forgets it he'll be sorry." Caroline said amused.

"Well, if things don't work out, be sure to call me." Andrew said while handing her his card.

Caroline looked down at the card in front of her, and heard a deep growl escape Klaus' perfect lips. "That's very sweet of you to offer, but I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much." Caroline replied.

"Its just a card." Andrew said with a warm smile.

"Oh, Ms. Mikaelson I have your tickets ready." The ticket lady said holding out the tickets in an envelope.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Caroline said relieved to be away from Andrew as she made her way straight to where Klaus was standing.

"Don't be mad." Caroline said as she lifted her hand to stroke the side of his face.

"I'm not mad at you." Klaus said still brooding.

"He didn't know any better."

"And when he did he still tried to entice you."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar." Caroline said sarcastically.

"That was completely different." Klaus said as he pointer his finger at Caroline.

"How?"

"You wanted me to entice you."

"What?!" Caroline said amused.

"Oh come on, it was written all over your face. You weren't happy with your life, not really." Klaus said with a serious tone.

Caroline looked into Klaus' enchanting blue eyes and he stared back into her own searching her soul with his eyes.

"Caroline!" Rebekah yelled.

Klaus and Caroline both turned their head to look at Rebekah, wondering why she was yelling.

"We need to board now; the plane is going to leave. Do you have the tickets?" Rebekah asked.

On the plane, Caroline and the Originals sat in first class, just like Katherine and Kol wanted. The girls sat next to their boyfriends, and Kol sat next to Rebekah. Klaus and Kol kept fidgeting in their seats, which was driving both Caroline and Rebekah crazy.

"Kol, cut it out!" Rebekah whispered.

"You know I'm claustrophobic!" Kol whispered back.

"You never fidget in the car!"

"It's been five hours, my entire butt is ASLEEP!"

"Did you bring your bat? Turn around I'll wake it up myself!"

"Guys, calm down!" Caroline whispered trying to shush them. Some how Kol and Rebekah's voices had escalated from faint whispers to screaming at the top of Rebekah's lungs.

"Klaus why are you fidgeting?!" Caroline whispered now focusing on Klaus.

"Do I need to remind you of that conversation we had last night." Klaus said suggestively.

"Oh, barf! No one wants to be reminded of last night." Rebekah said while pretending to vomit.

"I don't know what was harder to drown out, the sound of all Kol's electronic appliances turned up to the maximum volume or Klaus when he's having an orgasm. Oh dear God, I just had a flashback. I just got chills." Katherine said sarcastically while feigning chills.

Klaus turned around smirking at Katherine and his siblings. "You know what, just for that, I think I'm going to go use the restroom. Caroline, love you're more than welcome to join me, if you know what I mean. Klaus said suggestively smirking at her. He winked to Caroline right before he walked off.

"There had better be another bloody restroom in this hell hole because I'm most likely going to hurl on Bekah if there isn't one." Kol said while putting his hands on his knees as if he were about to hurl right there.

"So, help me God, Kol I will throw you out the window, and watch the sharks tear you limb from limb as you fall into the Atlantic." Rebekah said gravely.

"You don't have to worry about puking anytime soon, Kol because I am not shacking up with your brother in an airplane bathroom." Caroline said in a hushed tone.

All the vampires looked at Caroline with disbelief. As in they didn't believe her. Kol looked at Caroline with one eye brow raised.

"What?" Caroline felt offended.

"Is that what you told him last night?" Kol asked teasing Caroline.

"Okay, that was completely different. We were locked in our bedroom, and you guys were-"

"Still in the house? Yup, I know, I was there."

"But-"

"Refresh my memory, wasn't the reason why you caved because you couldn't stand the thought of not jumping my brother's bones for 8 hours straight on this very plane. Which coincidentally was the reason why you ended up jumping his bones last night. In conclusion, that reason being the direct cause of me not getting any sleep at all last night." Kol stated proudly.

The vampires hadn't realized until they looked up, but everyone in first class had heard everything Kol had just said. The passengers had actually been listening for a lot longer than that. Caroline's face turned bright red once the realization hit her, and she punched Kol, hard in the chest.

"What is wrong with you?!" Caroline whispered harshly.

"Oh, don't blame him, Caroline. He would have no material if you would have just kept it in your pants last night." Katherine said teasing Caroline.

"Oh, shut up, Katherine! You're one to talk about abstinence! Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Caroline stormed out and headed straight for the bathroom. She couldn't bare to look at the faces of the passengers as they judged her knowing about the affairs that ensued the night before. She felt her face was hot from the embarrassment that just occurred; her face was flushed with red, and she couldn't let people see her like this. She whipped the door of the bathroom open, and quickly locked it behind her. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh of relief, alone at last.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face.

Caroline abruptly opened her eyes, and was surprised to see Klaus in the bathroom with her, forgetting he left to go to the bathroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "I'm not here for what you think." Caroline reluctantly said.

"And what am I thinking, love?" Klaus said seductively.

"Everyone on the plane knows we had sex last night!" Caroline blurted out.

"Well, that was definitely not what I was thinking." Klaus said awkwardly.

"Everyone outside is judging me, so I'm just gonna stay here until we land. If they gotta take a piss, all I have to say to that is, sucks to suck!" Caroline said sounding like a child. She crossed her arms across chest as she leaned her back against the door slowly sliding down until she was sitting on the floor of the bathroom.

"You're going to stay here, for three hours." Klaus asked amused.

"Why not?" Caroline asked daring him to give her a reason to go back out.

"I could always compel them to forget." Klaus suggested.

"Don't bother, it's not like they found out what we are."

"But, you're uncomfortable."

"I'll deal with it."

"By locking yourself in a bathroom for 3 hours while they're all sitting comfortably in their own seats?"

"Maybe it's my punishment for not being strong."

Klaus crouched down to where Caroline was sitting, looking at her at eye level. He slightly held her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, while his other hand stroked her beautiful blonde hair. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met." Klaus said giving her a loving look.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant." Caroline said.

"I know. I also know that if you go back out there; you won't be the only one getting judged. That act we committed yesterday requires two people, most of the time. Well, you get better results with two people." Klaus said amused.

Caroline laughed at Klaus' inappropriate remark. Klaus held out his hand for Caroline to take, and she allowed him to lift her off the ground.

"I love you." Caroline said softly.

"I love you, too." Klaus returned giving Caroline a soft kiss on the lips.

Klaus and Caroline made their way back to their seats. Katherine and the rest of the Mikaelson family watched them slide back into their seats. They all had earphones plugged into their ears with the volume of their electronic devices turned all the way up.

The vampires unplugged the earphones from their ears, and turned to face Klaus and Caroline.

"Do you have sex in the bathroom?" Kol whispered as he stuck his head between Klaus and Caroline's seats.

"No Kol, we didn't." Klaus said as he turned his head to look at Kol.

"Really?"

"Yes, now drop it, Kol."

Kol sat back down into his seat, pouting. Katherine poked her head in between Kol and Rebekah's seat.

"They didn't do anything, pay up, Kol!" Katherine whispered into Kol's ear. She held her hand out to him to collect her money.

Kol reached into the front pockets of his jeans, and slapped a wad of cash into Katherine's palm. Katherine sat back down into her seat next to Elijah.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Katherine said giggling. She slowly counted her money with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"I told you not to take the deal, Kol." Elijah said sympathetically.

"Whatever, Elijah." Kol said sounding grouchy.

"Katerina and I spent 2 months in Las Vegas while all of you were out searching for the cure. She ended up winning 5 million dollars in poker chips." Elijah said proudly putting a hand on Katherine's shoulder gently squeezes it.

Katherine took a break from counting her money to look at Elijah. "I didn't do it all on my own. You were my good lucky charm. You always have been ever since I ran into you, again. That day you decided to give me a second chance, you gave me my life back, Elijah. I will always be grateful for that." Katherine said as she placed her hand over the hand that was resting on her shoulder; she squeezed his hand akin to how he squeezed her hand earlier.

Kol rolled his eyes at their intimate moment. "Sometimes I'm so glad I'm single." Kol said sarcastically.

"Not like you have a choice in the matter." Rebekah said sarcastically to Kol, faking a smile.

"What about you, Bekah? Why are you still single? Whatever happened to that Salvatore fellow? You know the one Nik told me about, was it Stefan or Damon, or was it both I just can't remember?" Kol said smugly.

"One more word, Kol. Say one more word, and I will rip off your arm and feed it to the sharks!"


	5. Thanksgiving Part 1:Invited Guests

Caroline rang the doorbell on the house of the Gilbert Residence, well not the original one it was the newly rebuilt one, the original house burned down when Elena had her meltdown. Caroline was standing on the porch with Klaus holding a lasagna to her right, and Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Katherine were standing behind them. Caroline heard Elena Gilbert's footsteps, and immediately straightened her posture, nervous about seeing her best friend again face to face after an entire year.

The Mikaelson family was looking exceptionally gorgeous on this cool day in November despite the fact that all their luggage had just blown up the night before. Another gene that ran in their family was their exquisite taste in expensive clothing. 

Caroline was wearing a stunning champagne dress that complemented her features. The dress was sleeveless hugging her torso comfortably while the bottom of the dress flowed freely landing just above her knee. She wore nude high heels that were practically made for the dress she was currently wearing. 

Klaus was wearing a black silk tux that was tailored to his body perfectly, looking like a million bucks, not including his beautiful Italian shoes that matched the color of his tux perfectly. He had a designer tie that coincidentally was the exact same color as Caroline's dress as if he had been spying on her while she was shopping with Rebekah. 

Rebekah was wearing a dazzling black dress with a sweetheart neckline hugging her torso with the bottom of the dress pleated.

Kol had the exact same tux and pair of shoes Klaus was wearing because Klaus was too lazy to pick out a different one for him. Kol had on an extravagant blue silk tie because it was the first one Klaus saw in the store. Kol was standing there looking like a gentleman that could make any woman swoon. 

Katherine was wearing a fierce black and gold lace dress that had a provocative v-neckline that hugged all her curves in just the right places with the bottom of the dress hitting about 2 inches above her knee. 

Elijah's tux appeared akin to Klaus and Kol's but seemed to be made by a different designer. His gorgeous louis vuitton shoes completing his perfect outfit and flawless hair making him look even more irresistible than usual.

The door of the Gilbert house slowly opened revealing the beautiful face of Elena Gilbert smiling back at Caroline. "Caroline! You made it!" Elena exclaimed ready to give her best friend a hug.

"Why does everyone sound so surprised whenever they say that?" Caroline said giggling.

Elena was about to lean in for a hug, but stopped herself when she spotted the hybrid holding the lasagna standing on Caroline's right.

"Elena." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Klaus?" Elena said in shock.

"Hello, Elena." Rebekah said coldly.

"Elena." Kol said bitterly.

"Hello, Elena." Elijah said in a monotone voice which was actually the warmest greeting she got from the other vampires.

"Hello, Elena." Katherine said in a bitchy tone.

"Katherine?" Elena asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that Katherine Pierce was at her house for Thanksgiving; what other reason would Katherine have for showing up at her house for Thanksgiving other than to torture her the entire night.

"I hope it's okay that I invited a few extra people; it's just that Thanksgiving is a time for family, and I can't imagine spending Thanksgiving without Klaus or his family, our family." Caroline said sweetly as she gently rubbed Klaus' back.

Elena put on a fake smile for Caroline's sake. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen; we're just gonna have to bring in a bigger table because the kitchen table is kind of small. I'll get Stefan and Damon to bring one from their house."

"You're the best, Elena!" Caroline squealed with excitement.

"I can take that." Elena gestured to the lasagna Klaus was holding as she held out her arms to take it from him.

Klaus gave Elena the lasagna, and followed Caroline inside the house.

"And Happy Thanksgiving, all of you." Elena said trying to sound friendly.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Elena! All of us really appreciate this." Caroline said excited.

Everyone else ignored Elena's last statement as they walked past her, stepping into her house without needing an invitation.

Elena put the lasagna with the rest of the food in the kitchen, and ran into her room locking the door behind her. She pulled out her phone, and began searching through her contacts sending the same message to multiple people. We have a problem. Meet at the Salvatore House. ASAP.

Caroline, Katherine and the Originals were hanging out in Elena's living room. Caroline and Klaus were having a private conversation in the corner of the room, even though they were aware that everyone could hear them. "Klaus, you promised me you wouldn't do this." Caroline said frustrated.

"I can't help it. This room brings back flashbacks of when Elena and your witch friend trapped me in this purgatory for 4 days. I didn't shower for 4 days! All there was to do was play that stupid video game! It gets boring after you win a thousand times in a row!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Here, let's get you some air. Get some nice fresh air, clear your mind of any thoughts about murdering my best friend, get you thinking about unicorns." Caroline said trying to change the subject while rubbing Klaus' back.

Klaus whipped his head to give Caroline a dirty look.

"No unicorns?...okay no unicorns." Caroline said leading Klaus outside of the house.

"Rebekah!" Kol called as he walked up to his sister.

"What do you want, Kol?" Rebekah asked agitated.

"It seems we are the first ones to the party." Kol speculated.

"Really? What gave you that idea? The fact that no one is dancing or the fact that were the only ones here!" Rebekah stated sarcastically.

"I'm bored." Kol complained.

"Well, then go play with Nik."

"He left with Caroline."

"Well, then go bother them! Please, do whatever you want just stop bothering me, Kol!"

"If the two of you wish to do something productive then I suggest you both help me come up with a plan to find the girl who ran from Katerina." Elijah said walking up to Kol and Rebekah with Katherine at his side.

"I know!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"You have a plan?" Elijah asked excited.

"Why don't you just compel Elena to switch places with Katherine, and use Elena as bait. If you catch them you can kill them, and if they get away they'll kill Elena thinking Katherine is dead, and she's home free." Rebekah said proudly.

Katherine nodded in a approval with a big grin on her face. "I like it, it's a win-win situation."

"You cannot just toy with a person's life like that, Rebekah." Elijah said gravely.

"Why not? Elena didn't have a problem playing God with my life. Elena and her brother thought it was very convenient to use me to find the cure." Kol said scornful.

"And look where that's gotten her. She's barely seen her brother since he was resurrected last year, her relationship with Damon is falling off it's hinges, she hasn't seen Stefan in a year, and Alaric Saltzman is no where to be found." Elijah said with pity in his voice.

"Is that what you want?" Elijah asked.

Kol, Rebekah and Katherine all had their arms folded across their chests, and were averting their eyes from Elijah's stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Salvatore house, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Matt were standing in the living room having a discussion. "What the hell does she think she's doing?! How could she be so stupid?! Oh, yeah I forgot this is Caroline we're talking about!" Damon yelled frustrated.

"You need to back off of Caroline. Besides, I think you're overreacting." Stefan said trying to reason with his brother.

"Stefan, they're in my house!" Elena yelled frustrated.

"It's not like you had to invite them in. No one living there is alive." Stefan said trying to lighten up the mood.

"We're talking about Klaus, here. Him and his crazy ass family underneath one room sitting across the table with sharp utensils. I mean, I know you've been invited to more dinner parties at the Mikaelson's than I have, but if memory serves the last dinner party I went to ended with your arm in the fireplace, how about yours?" Damon asked sounding snarky.

"Look Damon, I know it will probably be uncomfortable, but it's not worth killing someone over." Stefan replied.

"Easy for you to say you're like their favorite vampire outside of their family right next to Caroline. You're Klaus' best friend, Rebekah is like in love with you or something, Elijah likes you because you two share this honorable code crap, and you haven't pissed off Kol, yet. While all of those lunatics hate my guts because of God knows why!" Damon screamed.

"Did you just say God knows why? You used Rebekah for sex, and then you pretended to like her, so you could kill her, you killed Elijah who knows how many times, Kol just plain old hates you not that I blame him, as for Klaus you tried to ruin his sacrifice, tried to kill him, tried to steal Stefan from him, tried to kill him again and again and-"

"Alright! I got it, Donovan. Everyone just loves playing the "Let's blame Damon game." Guess what? I do what I want when I want because I can." Damon said bluntly.

"What exactly do you want me to do, Elena?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Send them somewhere, anywhere, I don't care just make sure it's far away from here." Elena said desperately.

"Elena, everyone in that house except for Caroline already has a vendetta against you, and the only reason you're still alive is because they care about Caroline." Stefan pointed out.

"Stefan, who's side are you on?!" Elena yelled.

"By telling you this, I am on your side because I don't wanna see you die." Stefan said.

"I cannot sit around a table across from Katherine Pierce and Rebekah and her brothers." Elena said defending her case.

"This is Caroline's first Thanksgiving with Klaus and his family. If you do this she'll never forgive you." Stefan warned.

"Wow. Look who's talking! This coming from a guy who killed his own father! Damon forgave you." Elena exclaimed.

"I was in a dark place, then. I wasn't myself. You are in complete control knowing that you'll hurt Caroline in the process." Stefan said gravely.

"Stefan, I'm protecting myself." Elena stated.

Stefan, Damon, Matt, and Bonnie gave Elena a disappointed look.

"I'm protecting all of you." Elena pleaded.

"Elena's right, Stefan." Bonnie said taking Elena's side.

"Klaus's family is unstable. They're emotions are all over the place; I'm not going to let this town become a result of collateral damage from their current family drama. And emotions run way too high during Thanksgiving. Besides it's not just vampires, werewolves and witches sitting at the table, there's going to be humans too, we can't risk it." Bonnie warned.

"Then it's settled! We send the Originals and Elena's freaky twin to China!" Damon exclaimed showing his excitement by rubbing his hands together.

Elena got up from where she was sitting, and walked over to Stefan putting her hand on his shoulder. "This is what's best for the people of this town and you know it." Elena said gently.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell Caroline. You guys wanna break her heart, fine. But I'm not taking the blame for any of it!" Stefan scolded as he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Stefan!" Elena called but he was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klaus and Caroline were walking around Elena's neighborhood. They walked slowly as they spoke admiring the environment surrounding them. "I know how hard this had been for you. And I really do appreciate the sacrifices you've had to make for me. I know what a burden it's been for you." Caroline said in an apologetic voice.

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks turning his entire body towards Caroline gently laying his strong hands on top of Caroline's delicate shoulders. "Hey, don't ever say that. You'll never be a burden, not to me, not ever." Klaus said in such a loving way holding Caroline's face in his hands.

Caroline flashed Klaus a genuine small wondering how she managed to live life before she met him. She gently slipped her delicate arms in between his taking his face into her own hands; taking her time to notice every detail about his gorgeous face. The way his stubble felt underneath her soft hands, how it sent electricity down her spine every time she felt the friction of rubbing her palms against the roughness of his blonde facial hair. She pulled his face down to hers where their lips met creating a tender kiss; Caroline put her heart into their kiss showing Klaus how much she appreciates him. Allowing his tongue entrance to her throat, devouring it for as long as her can. Caroline slowly broke the kiss, but not before gently sucking on Klaus' lower lip leaving him wanting more.

Klaus and Caroline were left panting, listening to the beat of each others heart, their foreheads touching staring into each other's wide eyes. They simultaneously gave each other sweet smiles showing off their perfect white teeth still holding the other's face. "You should really stop being so damn charming all the time, it makes me want to tear off your boxers." Caroline said giggling using a mischievous voice.

"I see no negative side effects to your dilemma." Klaus said smirking while raising both of his eyebrows.

"Of course you don't because you will benefit from the sexual pleasure you receive." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, so I'm the only one who benefits from this? Don't pretend like I'm not the best you've ever had." Klaus said arrogantly cocking his head to the right with the biggest smirk on his face, and a part of Caroline felt like slapping it right off of his smug face.

"You know sometimes you can be the biggest A-hole!" Caroline said mockingly.

"Pardon, me?! I prefer the term confident." Klaus returned mockingly.

"Pompous."

"Complacency."

"Egotistical."

"Audacious."

"Haughty."

"Why, I prefer the term sexy, but thank you, love. It's about time that you try and seduce me for a change." Klaus said smugly staring up and down Caroline's body imagining what she looks like underneath her gorgeous dress.

"Oh, shut up! You know what I mean!" Caroline yelled already regretting her last statement.

"Come to think of it, you haven't even told me how handsome I look in this suit. Which by the way is silk imported all the way from China, handmade, and is tailored to fit my body exactly. And don't you find it a tad curious that my tie just so happens to match your dress exactly?" Klaus asked boasting.

Caroline's jaw dropped hearing Klaus's speech, putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse, you? You haven't even commented on my dress! Who do you think you are?" Caroline asked offended.

"For your information I was planning on complementing you on your attire when were were alone because I don't feel like hearing my siblings complain that we're too open about our relationship, again! And I was going to do it here too, but then I decided that maybe you should put in an effort to entice me for a change." Klaus said haughtily.

"What are you talking about?! I entice you all the time!" Caroline said in disbelief.

"Name one time." Klaus said testing her.

"How about all those times you came home, and I freaking jumped on you tearing your clothes off with my teeth?!" Caroline said her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"Mmm. I don't so. That's not good enough. I believe I deserve to be ravished." Klaus said devilishly with an annoyingly smug face.

"And if I don't ravish you?" Caroline asked daring him, rolling her eyes.

"Then I guess there will be no sex for you until that happens." Klaus said mockingly trying to threaten Caroline.

"What?! You of all people are trying to withhold sex from me?!" Caroline scoffed.

"That's right." Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Puh-lease, get outta here! You couldn't even survive the thought of not having sex for eight whole hours!" Caroline said, holding her hand in front of her mouth to show exasperation.

"Neither could you, love." Klaus proudly pointed out.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest annoyed that he threw that back in her face.

Using his vampire speed Klaus was behind Caroline in less than a second, his hands resting on her hips. His lips brushed against her ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "But in the mean time, I'm gonna have fun teasing you, and watching you squirm imagining what I look like naked." Klaus whispered seductively.

Caroline just had a flashback of the last time her and Klaus made love, immediately breathing heavier. She realized what she was doing and quickly snapped out of it there was no way she would let Klaus win this easily, she was determined to stay strong. She slapped his hands off her hips, and flung herself against the tree that was closest to her, afraid of what will happen if she continues to feel the warmth of Klaus's body temperature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stefan Salvatore threw the door of the Gilbert house wide open not bothering to knock. "Caroline?!" Stefan yelled walking into the Gilbert house, but stopping abruptly when he noticed the 4 other bodies occupying Elena's living room.

Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Katherine slowly turned to face Stefan feeling as if it had been a century since they last saw him when in reality it had been a lot less time than that.

"Rebekah?..Kol, Elijah, and...Katherine." Stefan said holding his attention on Rebekah for a moment before turning his attention to the rest of the vampires in the room.

"Hey, Stef." Katherine waved acting friendly.

"Good to see you again, Stefan." Elijah said politely.

"Is your brother still here?" Kol asked.

"Yes." Stefan said nodding.

"Splendid, I'll be sure to have a little chat with him, later." Kol said putting on a fake smile.

Stefan turned his attention back to where Rebekah was standing.

"Hello, Stefan." Rebekah said smiling.

"Rebekah...um, hey." Stefan said waving shyly.

Stefan and Rebekah were standing about 2 inches away from each other, smiling and looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"Well, I would hate to break up this sweet moment, but I'm still bored!" Kol complained.

Rebekah turned around to look at her brother with agitation on her countenance. "Well, why don't you go bring Nik and Caroline back, if you want to do something so badly!" Rebekah yelled annoyed at her brother.

"Ew! No, I don't wanna walk in on them doing...things." Kol said disgusted.

"Wow. That is way too much information." Stefan said holding his hands up in an attempt to stop Kol from revealing anymore information.

"Fine, go outside and call them. Tell them to get back here." Rebekah ordered.

"I'll come with you." Stefan volunteered looking at Kol.

Rebekah felt a pang of disappointment at the fact that Stefan was so eager to leave so soon.

Stefan looked back at Rebekah feeling the urge to stay. "We should talk...later, when I get back?"

Rebekah gave Stefan a shy smile looking into his handsome face. "Come and find me, and we'll see."

Stefan gave Rebekah a boyish smile and left with Kol using the front door.

"So, you and Stefan Salvatore still have a thing?" Katherine asked taking a few steps towards Rebekah.

Rebekah turned her entire body around to face Katherine. "There's nothing between me and Stefan, and even if there was it's none of your business. Why are you so curious, jealousy I assume?" Rebekah asked smugly.

"No. Actually I was just looking out for Stefan. I just think he can do much better than you." Katherine said insolently.

"And who would he be better suited with, you?" Rebekah accused. "Don't you have enough men under your belt at the moment?"

"There is no need to quarrel, ladies. Katerina, if Rebekah chooses to pursue a relationship with the younger Salvatore it is not our place to advise her. Rebekah, Katerina is no threat to your relationship with Stefan." Elijah said trying to quell the situation.

"I'm glad that you have such faith in your relationship Elijah, and for your information I never saw Katerina as a threat, anyway." Rebekah said walking towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go find Elena, and ask her what she expects us to do while we wait for the other guest to arrive."

"Remember Rebekah, I will be listening." Elijah warned.

"Relax, Elijah. If I was going to kill her it would be so much more dramatic and spectacular than simply just ripping her heart out." Rebekah smiled sweetly at her brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that Stefan is defending them! After everything that Klaus put him through!" Elena yelled aggravated pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips.

"He's not defending them. He's defending Caroline." Bonnie said coming to Stefan's defense. "Which is the opposite of what we're doing."

"Hey, don't tell me your having second thoughts! You are not backing out now!" Damon threated Bonnie.

Bonnie furrowed her brows at Damon's tone. "I'm not! I just feel bad for Caroline, it's not her fault that the people she loves are evil."

"Well, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment because if you let them stay, Kol will probably kill me before they bring out the turkey." Damon said bluntly.

"Why does he hate you so much?" Elena questioned.

"Why do ugly people hate pretty people, Elena? It's just the way the world works." Damon said shrugging.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's comment.

"Damon, your gonna have to bring that table into my house. My table's not big enough to seat all the guests and an entire family of Original Vampires." Elena said reluctantly pointing to a magnificent gold and silver table.

Damon got up from where he was sitting, and started walking to the table Elena had been pointing at. "I'll help." Matt volunteered.

Damon and Matt lifted the table, and began walking towards Damon's car.

Bonnie waited until Damon's car disappeared from her view to talk to Elena. "How are you?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Fine." Elena shrugged.

"By that I mean, how's Damon?"

"The same."

"How are you?"

"Bonnie I already told you to leave it alone."

"How can I? You're my best friend. We tell each other everything, and now you can't even open up about your relationship with Damon?"

"Everything is under control."

"Now, you're just in denial."

"And now you're becoming Caroline."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means you don't know when to stop meddling in my business. If I want your help I'll ask for it." Elena said harshly trying to walk past Bonnie.

Bonnie stepped in front of Elena, and refused to let her pass. "What is wrong with you? Honestly, Elena? You've changed and you don't even realize it! Ever since Rebekah forced you to turn your emotions back on you've been different, and you refuse to talk about it! Let me be here for you." Bonnie said taking one of Elena's hands into her own.

Elena ripped her hand out of Bonnie's grasp and scoffed. "What is there to say Bonnie? Would it make you feel better to hear me say that I'm falling apart?! That I feel so much guilt for turning Damon into a monster again. That it feels good when I drink fresh human blood, and I don't ever want to stop! I know how many people I've killed, but a part of me doesn't care, and the other part just wants to end it so I don't have to live with the guilt! I can't even see Jeremy because every time he sees my face all he sees is her. And now she's back to torture me, and remind me of how she killed my brother! Klaus got his entire family back, well all the ones he wanted back and Jenna is still dead! Alarick left because he couldn't be around someone who has a blood problem. Damon doesn't even recognize me anymore; all he sees is Katherine! He thinks I'm selfish and awful!" Elena cried out having an emotional breakdown.

She fell to her knees trying to stifle her cries, but failing. Bonnie fell to her knees in front of Elena and gave her a warm embrace wrapping her arms over her friends arms encircling her back.

"He loves you, Elena. Nothing you could ever say or do would ever change that. And you are not selfish or awful. This isn't you, Elena it doesn't have to be." Bonnie said sweetly pulling away from the embrace and resting her hands on top of Elena's shoulders.

"It's who I've become." Elena said inscrutably.

"You'll pull through this. I know you will." Bonnie said encouragingly.

Elena let out all the tears in her body, and wiped her eyes. "We can't worry about that now; we have a Thanksgiving feast to prepare." Elena said nonchalantly heading for the door with Bonnie right behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello?" Klaus said in a cheerful voice, smiling at Caroline as she glowered at him from the tree she clung to for dear life.

"Nik, Rebekah said you and Caroline have to come back to the house." Kol said through the his smart phone.

"Why?" Klaus asked not wanting to go back to the house quite yet.

"I don't know, bad manners to leave the party, I'm guessing?" Kol said hesitantly.

"We'll be right over!" Caroline yelled from her position on the tree not wanting to be alone with Klaus for another second.

"Meet you both outside then!" Kol said sounding cheery.

Using her vampire speed Caroline launched herself off of the tree, and sprinted all the way back to Elena's house which was not that far from where the tree had been. Caroline was running at full speed, but Klaus had still managed to beat her there.

"Ah! There's my least favorite couple!" Kol said mockingly.

Kol was standing right next to Stefan in the middle of Elena's lawn. Caroline saw Klaus first, then Kol and then...Stefan!

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled as she ran into Stefan's strong arms giving him a big bear hug nearly knocking him over.

"I missed you too, Caroline!" Stefan said amused.

"Where have you been?!" Caroline asked excited.

"Where have I been? Where have you been little miss Queen of Louisiana?!" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"The title does have a nice ring to it." Caroline giggled.

"Hello, Stefan." Klaus said with a warm smile on his face.

"Klaus." Stefan said with endearment in his eyes giving Klaus a small smile.

"It's alright, you can admit that you missed me." Klaus said smirking confidently.

"Don't! His ego is big enough as it is!" Caroline warned.

"Only because they're so many things to like about myself!" Klaus pointed out.

Kol rolled his eyes at his older brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena slipped inside her bedroom window at the last second. Rebekah had been banging on her door for a whole minute before she finally had enough, and barged into Elena's room seeing Elena standing in the middle of the room. "Are you deaf or just stupid?!" Rebekah asked insolently.

"Sorry, I was just changing." Elena said lying through her teeth.

"You're wearing the exact same hideous outfit you were wearing earlier." Rebekah pointed to Elena's dress.

"Yeah, I changed my mind. I like this outfit better." Elena said smoothing down her dress.

"Really?...Never mind. What the bloody hell do you expect us to do in this place while we wait for the other guests?!" Rebekah said at the exact same time that the doorbell rang.

"Guess that answers that question." Elena said walking past Rebekah to answer the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena opened the door to reveal the face of Bonnie Bennett holding a pumpkin pie in both hands with her parents behind her carrying several grocery bags. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Bonnie said to Elena.

"Thanks, Bonnie!" Elena said taking the pie from Bonnie's arms. "Happy Thanksgiving!" Elena returned.

"Thank you for having us for dinner, Elena. Happy Thanksgiving!" Abbey said.

"Yes, Happy Thanksgiving, Elena." Rudy said.

"Please, come in, Happy Thanksgiving." Elena said politely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey! Donovan, watch it!" Damon scolded.

"You're the one leading!" Matt pointed out.

"And you keep letting it bump into every single surface of area possible! This happens to be an antique there are priceless memories compacted into this table!"

Matt stopped walking abruptly. "What kind of memories?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything before, but since you brought it up. This table just so happens to be from 1864, the legs are authentic gold. The flat surface is sterling silver which means it's sturdy."

"So?"

"Which makes it the perfect mattress substitution for vampires who like it rough." Damon said smirking while wiggling his eyes brows.

Matt relinquished the table at once, causing one side of the table to come crashing down onto the floor with a loud boom! The crash left a huge dent in the floor in two places where each leg hit.

"Dude! Did I not just tell you to be careful?!" Damon said annoyed.

"Dude?! You cannot just drop a bomb on me like that, and not expect me to break something!" Matt said defending himself.

Damon gently put his side of the table on the floor, and went around on Matt's side to inspect the table.

"Phew! It's okay! It's okay! The table is A-okay! But the floor's the looking so hot!" Damon said in relief holding up his hands to show his triumph. "Eh, she probably won't even notice." Damon said examining the two hideous dents in the middle of Elena's living room floor. "Get some carpet to cover it up...and we should be good!" Damon said clapping his hands.

"What if she needs to clean there?" Matt questioned Damon's plan.

"Get some spray paint, she'll never know the difference." Damon said brushing it off.

"So, when was the last time you sanitized that thing?" Matt asked pointing to the table.

"Well, the last time that table had soap on it...a lot of people were naked." Damon said smugly, raising both his eye brows.

"DUDE! WE HAVE TO EAT ON THAT THING!" Matt screamed abhorred. "WE WERE GONNA EAT ON IT! AND YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT TO TELL US YOU USED TO HAVE ORGYS WHERE WE PUT OUR PLATES?!" Matt was enraged.

"Oh, it's not like you guys would be licking your food off the table." Damon said nonchalantly.

"OH, GOD! I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Matt yelled putting his hand to his throat feeling nauseous.

"Okay, let's say that hypothetically, you for example, if you had dropped a piece of turkey on the table, and still wanted to eat it and I saw you try to pick it up and eat it, I would imply eating that piece of turkey would result in death...okay death in humiliation." Damon said nonchalantly.

Matt's jaw dropped staring at Damon for a good thirty seconds. "I can't even talk to you. I'm done." Matt said walking away. "I have to go watch my hands of however many STDs are still on that disgusting table that you think is "priceless." Matt said disgusted not bothering to look back at Damon.

"You just can't appreciate real beauty when you see it!" Damon called back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang about 10 minutes after Bonnie and her parents had arrived. Elena answered the door revealing the face of a handsome boy who looked around her age, but she was unfamiliar with his face and was certain that she hadn't invited him to her house.

"Can I help you?" Elena asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a girl, she's my date."

"What's her name?" Elena asked curious.

"Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Rebekah?"

"Austin." Rebekah said from across the room flashing Austin a sweet smile. "Good, you made it."

Austin walked up to Rebekah giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Of course, I did. What kind of idiot would pass up the opportunity to spend Thanksgiving with a gorgeous girl, and get to know her friends and family." Austin said looking deeply into Rebekah's stunning blue eyes.

Elena scoffed at his statement.

"I'm sorry, is there something stuck in your throat, Elena. Could it be jealousy, perhaps?" Rebekah asked relishing in Elena's vexation.

"You know what, Rebekah? Forget it." Elena said storming into the kitchen to help Bonnie.

"I really hope she's not one of your friends." Austin said awkwardly.

"Elena is definitely not my friend. Besides, I could never be friends with anyone as childish as her." Rebekah said in a superior manner. "Come, you must be starving." Rebekah said leading Austin to the appetizers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Caroline, there's something I have to tell you...in private." Stefan said in a low tone looking at Klaus with the corner of his eye.

Caroline turned her body towards Klaus with her hands on her hips giving him a look that implied that she wanted him to leave.

"I don't know how I feel about you keeping secrets from me, Stefan." Klaus said suspicious.

"Relax, Caroline's not gonna let anything happen to you, right Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Of course, not. Trust me, at least." Caroline said reassuring Klaus.

"Fine. I will occupy my time entertaining Kol...Kol?" Klaus asked confused. Klaus, Caroline and Stefan all scanned their surroundings with no sign of the Original.

"He was just here a second ago!" Caroline complained frustrated.

"Sh! Listen." Klaus said in a hushed tone using his vampire hearing.

Caroline and Stefan began listening using their supernatural powers as well.

They all heard Kol's voice and a feminine one ringing in their ears.

"So what do you look for in a boyfriend?" Kol asked flirtatiously.

The girl giggled. "I don't have boyfriends; I have very close friends." The girl began whispering into Kol's ear. "But if I did have boyfriends, he would have to be a bad boy. Bad asses are Hot. With a capital H."

"You don't say?" Kol said with a huge grin on his face, his eyes widening in approval. "Well,..."

"My name is Tami."

"Well, Tami let's make a deal. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." Kol proposed.

"We are talking about sex aren't we?"

"Most of it, yes."

"Okay, good!"

"Do you see that house over there." Kol said pointing to Elena's house.

"Yeah?"

"It seems that I have been invited to a party over there, and I need you to entertain me so I don't shoot myself in the head before it's over."

"And, what do I get for going through the torture with you?"

"I can guarantee you that you will be receiving the best sex in your entire life! You have not lived until you feel me, inside of you." Kol whispered in her ear teasingly.

Tami began breathing heavily already being turned on by Kol's words.

"Oh, my god! I've had enough of this!" Caroline cried out. She began walking in the direction of Kol and Tami's voices until she spotted them.

"Oh My God!" Caroline screamed.

"What?!" Stefan and Klaus yelled, afraid of her answer.

"Kol is groping Trashy Tami!"

"Ew." Stefan said, nonchalantly.

"So? It's Kol." Klaus said, sounding unphased.

"Of course it was her. Only Trashy Tami could sound that desperate and stupid." Caroline said, disgusted.

"Why do you care so much again?" Stefan asked.

"Well, sure Trashy Tami is a whore. But we all know how this is gonna end, Kol screws her and she either ends up dead or heartbroken." Caroline said sympathetic.

"So?" Klaus asked uninterested.

Caroline turned to Klaus giving him a look of disapproval. "We went to the same school. I can't just stand here and watch your brother decide her fate."

"Kol is very indecisive. Word of advice never ask Kol what he wants to eat at a location where they have a food court." Klaus said having a flashback to last night.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Caroline said running in the direction of Kol and Tami.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Stefan asked turning to Klaus

"No. I love a good cat fight." Klaus said finally sounding interested.

Klaus and Stefan were standing side by side with their arms crossed over their chest staring at Caroline, Tami and Kol with intrigue.

"Kol!" Caroline screamed still running about less than a yard away from them.

"Caroline?" Tami asked. "Oh, my gosh! You look fantastic! I love your dress!" Tami said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you." Caroline responded.

"Caroline, you probably didn't notice but we were in the middle of a very important conversation." Kol said trying to get rid of Caroline.

"Did I? I had no idea!" Caroline said deceivingly innocent.

"Caroline, how do you know Kol?" Tami asked.

"Oh, well actually I'm Kol's-"

"Sister! She is my annoying little sister!" Kol said panicking.

"Like blood related? Because I used to have this thing with my adopted brother." Tami admitted.

Caroline and Kol gave Tami a look that said they thought she was out of her mind. In the background Caroline and Kol could hear chuckles that belonged to Klaus and Stefan.

"Yes...this right here is my blood related sister. Yup we share the same blood." Kol lied through his teeth.

"Ahem. Yup, Kol, is, my...bro." Caroline said awkwardly which earned her another laugh from the two vampires watching from a distance.

"Okay, good. Because when I get jealous...I get a little nuts sometimes, and not the fun kind." Tami winked at that last part which sent chills down Caroline's spine.

Tami laced her fingers through Kol's, and led him towards Elena's house with Caroline following close behind. "I need a drink like, now!" Tami said already sounding drunk even though she hasn't had a drop of alcohol, yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen, Elena and Bonnie had already started preparing dinner when Caroline walked into the kitchen. "Caroline! Where have you been?" Elena asked worried.

"I was hanging out with Klaus, Stefan and...Kol outside." Caroline said pointing to her previous location.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said running into her friends arms.

"Bonnie!" Caroline said returning her friend's hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bon!"

"Tell me everything!"

"You can tell us your stories while you help us cook." Elena said handing Caroline a can of cranberries.

Caroline took the can from Elena's hand smiling at her. "So what's on the menu?"

"Turkey, of course. We have ham. Mashed potatoes with gravy. Have to have stuffing for the turkey. Salad. And for dessert, cheesecake!" Elena read off of a list.

"That sounds amazing! I'm so glad I came." Caroline said excited.

"We're all glad you came." Bonnie said sweetly.

Elena threw Caroline an apron as Rebekah walked into the kitchen. "Oh, look! For once Elena is not complaining and actually doing work for a change. I'm in shock." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Rebekah, be nice. Elena's being nice." Caroline said looking from Rebekah to Elena.

"I'm always nice. She's the one who killed me." Elena said bitterly.

"Says the girl who decided to point the white oak stake at my heart when she got her feelings hurt. She just can't stand the fact that Stefan's life doesn't revolve around her." Rebekah said snidely.

Elena was in the middle of mixing ingredients in a bowl, but abruptly stopped when she heard Rebekah's statement slamming the bowl on the table. "Why are you even here?!" Elena questioned frustrated.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do than to torture me all night, Rebekah?! I thought we settled this when you got your brothers back last year!"

"Well, you thought wrong. It doesn't change what you did. I will never forget what you and your brother did." Rebekah said seething.

"Guys, calm down! Rebekah is here because I asked her to come." Caroline said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Rebekah, you wouldn't want to help us cook dinner, would you?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"If it's going to be feeding Elena then I might have the urge to pour werewolf venom in it, so I think I will pass." Rebekah said storming off in the direction she came.

Caroline sighed in disappointment turning back to look at Elena and Bonnie. "I'm sorry." Caroline said.

"It's not your fault." Elena said staring down into the bowl she was mixing.

Ding-dong. The doorbell rung once again. Elena went to answer it revealing the face of Sheriff Forbes in her uniform. "Sheriff, hey. You know the dress code was a little more dressy, but casual is fine I guess." Elena said surprised.

"Elena, I'm here on official business." Liz said gravely.

"Well, if it's because of Damon then-"

"It's not Damon."

"Then who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I haven't done anything."

"According to several witnesses and these pictures you have." Liz said sympathetically, handing Elena a large envelope.

Elena pulled out the pictures examining them one at a time. There were 4 total pictures. Each one was a picture of a girl with Elena's face wearing her hair in big sexy girls. The first picture showed the girl crouching down in front of a hideous black car slashing the tires with a huge grin on her face. The second picture showed her laughing so hard her face turned red, probably because she was provocatively spanking her own ass in front of the car taunting it with a face that said kiss my ass. The third picture showed the girl rolling on top of the broken hood akin to the way Cameron Diaz's character did in the car wash scene in the movie Bad Teacher. The only thing missing was the hose and the wet t-shirt. The fourth picture showed her jumping up and down on the sad excuse for a hood of the car. It looked like she was a five year old child having a bad tantrum because her teacher was giving her a time out in the corner to think about what she did.

Elena was petrified and horrified at the sight of the pictures, the fact that people had seen these pictures thinking that she had done these things in public made her want to hurl!

"Sheriff! You know that this isn't me!" Elena said desperately.

"It doesn't matter what I know, Elena. There are witnesses willing to testify that they did in fact see you doing these actions. The owner is pressing charges for vandalism. My hands are tied." Liz said reluctantly.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you in."

"But it was Katherine!"

"What do you want me to say Elena? That I'm letting you go because your twin sister who has no record of ever being born, vandalized a rented car and tried to frame you?"

Elena signed know the Sheriff had a point.

"You can come with me peacefully or I will drag in there kicking. What's it gonna be?" Liz asked.

Elena reluctantly went into the police car without a fuss. Elena hadn't noticed Katherine and Elijah listening to the conversation the entire time. "Did you hear that?" Katherine said with a huge grin on her face trying to suppress her laughter.

"I did. Elena will be punished for your reckless behavior." Elijah said disappointed.

"Remember how I said you need to be more spontaneous? Yeah, this would be one of the times to woo me." Katherine said trying to lift Elijah's mood.

Caroline, Stefan, Klaus, Tami and Kol walked into the kitchen coming from outside. Katherine and Elijah turned their heads as they noticed them walking inside.

"Who's this?" Katherine asked looking at Tami in confusion.

"Oh, how rude of me. Everyone this is...what's your name again?" Kol asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's stupidity. "Tami." Tami said slightly offended.

"Ah. Yes that's it. She will be accompanying me this evening." Kol said proudly.

"Kol, how long have you know this young lady?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. I just picked her off the street." Kol shrugged.

"Like a hooker?" Katherine asked sounding snarky.

"Hookers get paid. She's much too cheap for that." Rebekah commented as she walked into the kitchen with Austin at her side.

"Hold on, who's that guy?" Stefan asked pointing to Austin as everyone turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Everyone this is Austin." Rebekah gestured to Austin.

"Wait a second, Bekah when did you meet this guy?" Caroline asked concerned.

"We met at the mall last night." Austin said reminiscing.

"But you were with me the entire time." Caroline said puzzled.

"Remember how you left me for twenty minutes and when you came back I hadn't picked out a single dress."

"That's what you were doing?! How could you not tell me?!" Caroline asked offended.

"Well, I thought about it, but then you started talking about Ste-" Rebekah thought about it for a moment. "Steam Engines!"

"What?!" Everyone in the room asked confused.

"Industrial Revolution!" Rebekah fired back.

"Okayy. What about it?" Caroline asked.

"You know, you were telling me about it in the store. You said something about history class and the industrial revolution." Rebekah said making it up as she goes.

"No, I didn't." Caroline said smugly.

"Yes you did!"

"No. I didn't." Caroline repeated challenging Rebekah.

"Well, then I completely misunderstood that conversation." Rebekah said.

"I think I understood it perfectly." Katherine said raising her hand. "You are Caroline were gossiping about how much you still luuuv Stefan, and you brought this guy here to make him jealous." Katherine said pointing to Austin.

"Rebekah, is this true?" Austin asked looking hurt.

"Of course it's not true." Rebekah scoffed. "You are a really nice guy, Austin."

"Haven't you heard? Nice guys finish last." Damon said as he nonchalantly walked into the kitchen.

"Damon." Kol said feigning a smile.

Damon looked around at every individual face in the room flinching. "Yikes. I really wanted to avoid this kind of situation and...who the hell are you two?" Damon asked insolently.

"Damon meet Tami. Tami that's Damon. Tami is Kol's date right there. Damon meet Austin. Austin that's Damon. Austin is Rebekah's date." Stefan said pointing to Tami and Austin.

Damon his hand over his mouth ignoring the unfamiliar faces whispering low enough so only the vampires could hear him. "Can I eat them?"

Stefan imitated Damon's movements mocking him."No!"

Damon still in the same position. "Are they edible?"

"Shut up!"

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang and everyone turned their attention over to the front door. Damon was the closest so he answered the door revealing the face of Jeremy Gilbert and Annabelle. Their fingers intertwined with one another, Anna had a beautiful smile on her face revealing her excitement while her boyfriend had a look of vexation and fear.

"Well, look who's here! It's that little vampire who just wouldn't stay dead." Damon said sarcastically.

"Can you not stick your head in your ass for just one day?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"What's he doing here? I thought he wasn't allowed to leave." Damon asked looking at Jeremy.

"Well, he is now." Anna stated.

"Says who?" Damon asked.

"Says me." Anna responded pushing past Damon leading Jeremy into the living room .

Anna looked into the faces of all the people in the living room and froze in fear and shock.

"You!" Kol said pointing directly at Anna.

"You're the girl." Elijah stated surprised.

"Wait, you're the girl from the mall?!" Katherine asked in disbelief.

"Jeremy's girlfriend?!" Caroline asked shocked.

"She doesn't look like much." Klaus said insolently.

Jeremy was standing right next to Anna but he was staring directly into the eyes that matched his sister's perfectly. "NO! Get away from me!" Jeremy screamed backing away petrified. "I told you I didn't want to come, Anna! Why did you make me come?!"

"Jeremy I swear I didn't know she would be here!" Anna said with remorse.

"All those times I said she wasn't my sister, I was right wasn't I?!" Jeremy yelled.

"No! Jeremy that was Elena. But this is really Katherine." Anna said trying to calm Jeremy down.

"Why did you run, Anna?" Katherine asked suspicious.

"Why not? After what what you did to my mother, your best friend, in 1864. After everything you did to all your friends. After everything I wouldn't be surprised if you have your Original boyfriend and his family kill me right then and there." Anna said bitterly.

Katherine shrugged. "You've got a point. That does sound like something I would do." Katherine said nonchalantly.

"Do you have any ill wishes against Katerina?" Elijah asked gravely.

"Who the hell is Katerina?" Anna asked confused.

"I believe it's the curly one." Damon said sarcastically pointing at Katherine.

"Answer the question truthfully." Elijah demanded.

"If you're asking me if I want her dead, then yes. If you're asking me if I'm the one who's going to kill her, then no." Anna said honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" Elijah asked.

"Guys! Has anyone seen Elena?" Bonnie asked yelling throughout the house while she walked into the crowded room. She suddenly stopped moving when she noticed the intensity of the previous conversation.

"What did you say about Elena?" Damon asked concerned.

"I can't find her anywhere. She didn't tell anyone where she was going. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Katherine are still here, so I have no idea where she is." Bonnie said frantic.

"Did you check Klaus's dungeon?" Damon asked.

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed like it was obvious.

"You broke into my house?!" Klaus asked frustrated.

Caroline snapped her fingers in Klaus's face. "Hey! That's not the point! The point is that Elena is missing." Caroline yelled.

"How do we know that one of you lunatic Mikaelsons didn't just compel someone to take her?" Damon questioned.

"Simple!" Caroline said confidently. "Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Katherine I know one of you idiots took her! Where is she?!" Caroline accused looking terrifying as she pointing to each one of them.

"I didn't do anything! Go pick on Elijah!" Kol complained.

"If I was going to kill Elena, I would turn it into a show and sell it for very expensive tickets. I would want everyone to remember that day as the day that the worse curse that has ever touched this Earth was finally lifted!" Rebekah said with a look on her face that looked like she was day dreaming.

"What she said." Katherine said pointing to Rebekah.

"Now love, you kno-"

"Save your crap for someone who cares, Klaus! I am a strong, independent white woman who is perfectly capable of getting satisfying sex-" Caroline stopped when she realized what she was about to say. "JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Caroline screamed turning bright red from embarrassment and fury.

"Wow! That's what I call sexual frustration." Damon said awkwardly.

Caroline shot Damon the most evil eye he's ever seen, and he's seen a lot. Damon averted his eyes not daring to challenge Caroline in her current emotional state. Caroline turned her attention and rage back on Klaus.

"I've been by your side this entire day. I'm offended that you would actually accuse me of such a heinous act." Klaus said innocently.

"What about when I left you with Stefan?" Caroline questioned.

"He was with me the entire time, Caroline." Stefan admitted.

"Well, then where the hell could she have gone?" Caroline asked frustrated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena Gilbert was handcuffed to a desk in the interrogation room sitting across from Sheriff Forbes.

"Sheriff Forbes please, there must be something you can do." Elena pleaded.

"I'm working on it, Elena. But in the mean time the owner wishes to have a word with you." Liz said as she opened the door allowing a man inside leaving them alone as she exited the room. The man was old, he was going bald and his beard was gray. He had on an expensive suit; he looked like he was worth a couple thousand bucks, not nearly as expensive as the Originals, but he was worth something. He took the seat across from Elena, and began leaning in closer with his hands folded together.

"I remember you. You came back to my lot with your boyfriend trying to return the car you rented from me." The man said bitterly.

"Listen, Mr.-"

"Adams. Mr. Adams to you."

"Mr. Adams, the day those pictures were taken. I wasn't myself."

"I don't care if you had leukemia that day and it was your last day to live and just decided to say "YOLO" just for kicks, you whore! Those pictures that were taken? They ended up in the newspaper, thanks to you! My business is a joke! I'm suing you and your rich boyfriend for $500,000."

Did that old geezer just say "YOLO"?! Ew! That just made him ten times creepier! Elena thought. "That ugly car was probably worth $20,000!"

"I know. The extra money is to pay for public image you damaged along with the car!" Mr. Adams got up to leave, but stopped at the door. "By the way that law suit, it's $500 grand a piece, one for you and one for your boyfriend. Pay it and no one goes to jail, besides it would be a shame to see such a pretty face waste away in a cell." Mr. Adams said smugly closing the door behind him.

Sheriff Forbes walked into the room immediately after it just shut with a cell phone in her hand.

"Sheriff, did you hear what he said to me?!" Elena asked appalled.

"I did, Elena. I'm sorry. But he offered you a way out, and we both know you can't go to jail. They would realize what you are the second they do a check up on you." Liz handed Elena her cell phone. "You get one phone call. I suggest you call someone with money."

Elena took the phone, and Liz left to give her some privacy. Elena sat there pondering for a long moment about who she should call until she finally came to a decision and dialed the number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think I can answer that question." Elijah stated.

Everyone in the room looked at Elijah surprised.

"Elijah, what do you know?" Caroline asked.

"Um...Nothing! Elijah knows nothing! Come on, Elijah! Stop being such an attention whore!" Katherine said trying to distract everyone.

Kol and Klaus snickered at this comment.

"Elena is in jail because Katerina was posing as her." Elijah announced.

"Wuh-ah! I may have been posing. But I was most definitely not posing as Elena Gilbert! That's why my pictures turned out so good! I have to show you guys later." Katherine said winking.

"Wait! Was my mom here?" Caroline asked.

Elijah nodded.

"She can get Elena out of the charges, can't she?" Caroline asked hopeful.

"I have no idea." Elijah said.

"I'm gonna go get her out of there." Damon said determined as he walked toward the front door with a purpose.

"STOP!" Caroline yelled holding her hands up in the air motioning for everyone to freeze.

Damon reluctantly turned around. "WHAT?!"

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked. Everyone turned around to find that the younger Salvatore was missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for coming." Elena said with a small smile as Stefan Salvatore walked into the interrogation room.

"I wrote the guy a check for 1 million, and he's dropping the charges right now. You should be out of here in about 5 minutes." Stefan said warmly.

"I really appreciate this."

"Why did you call me? I mean what about Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I wanted to, I really did. But things haven't been easy for the last couple months, and I didn't want him to see me like this, here. Besides he's got enough things to worry about back home, and I really don't need him to eat that jerk." Elena admitted.

"True." Stefan said understanding.

Sheriff Forbes walked into the room holding some legal documents in her hand. "Congratulations, Elena. Once you sign these you are free to go!" Liz said sounding cheerful.

Elena signed the documents, and returned them to Liz. "Thank you, Sheriff." Elena said relieved to be free of this depressing place.

"I hope this doesn't make Thanksgiving awkward." Liz said awkwardly.

"Of course not. It's not your fault. You should car pool with us." Elena said casually.

"Let me just grab my stuff." Liz said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ding-dong! "Don't worry everyone! I got it! Please, don't go through all the trouble of answering the door because I just appointed myself as doorman!" Damon said sarcastically, after an awkward moment of everyone staring at each other, and mentally yelling at the other person to answer the door.

Damon opened the door to reveal another unfamiliar face. "Who the hell are you?" Damon asked insolently.

"Who the hell are you?" The stranger fired back.

"Who the hell are all of you?!" Damon asked confused.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled pushing Damon out of the way. "Hey, guys come on inside." Bonnie greeted them warmly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, witch?!" Damon whispered harshly as Bonnie closed the door.

"What?! Elena invited some kids from the neighborhood over for Thanksgiving!" Bonnie whispered back.

"I'm sorry did you just say that Elena invited over, k-k-kids?" Damon said the last word was if the word burned him with vervain.


End file.
